Hush
by CrimsonBelladonna66
Summary: Agent vs. Agent. Who will win this mafia war of love?  Victor Stone VEERRYYY OOC
1. Reverie

Kori Anders swung lithely from the building, landing gracefully below. Looking around, she noticed a

shadow creeping around the corner. With one fluid movement, she whipped out her gun and smacked

the shadow across the face. A man grunted in pain, but kept advancing. "Don't run away from this Kori."

he growled. "I'm not running. I'm taking you down." Smiling wickedly, the guy swept his arm under her

legs, knocking her to the ground. Kori lashed out with her right leg, catching him in the ribs. "Ughh!" he

gasped. "You've gotten better. Motivation. I'm impressed." Her brow furrowed, and she rose from the

gravelly floor. "Motivate this asshole." A silent bang, and the lifeless body of Victor Stone sank to the

ground. Combat boots crept around the body, leaping on a nearby ledge to safety. Traffic roared

beneath her, wind whipping around her black clothed body. The sky was midnight black, stars shining,

moon glowing menacingly. Kori was a silent assassin, and having just murdered her mentor, she was on

her own. Her partner betrayed her, though it was her mistake. Falling in love with someone who knows

you inside out has it's consequences. He was now travelling across Russia, searching for her. Kori smiled

grimly, leaping to yet another jutting ledge. Three long years it's been since her teenage innocence

disappeared. The night of her sixteenth birthday. A surprise gone wrong.


	2. Going Under

"Happy Birthday Kori!" The crowd around a beaming sixteen-year-old chanted and cheered. With a

whoosh of air, the redhead blew out her candles and grinned. "Who wants cake?" she exclaimed.

Twenty-seven teenagers answered back with a resounding, "ME!" As the girl's parents busied

themselves with cutting the cake, the doorbell rang in the distance. Kori flicked her emerald eyes up

towards the front door, wondering who would be here three hours after the party started. Her pumps

click clacked against the tile floor as she headed to the foyer. Creaking on it's hinges, the wood door

swung open, two men in dark jackets standing outside. "Kori Anders?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Step aside." "Excuse me?" Her father rushed up behind her and threw her forcefully into the wall. "Kori

get everyone outside!" "Dad-" He shoved her again. "GO!" But it had already begun. The echoing clangs

of gunfire. Girls were screaming and running away, but one of the two men always caught them and

shots were fired. Kori's best friend dragged herself by the arms up the stairs, chocolate skin covered in

blood, sweat, and tears. "Bee!" she cried, rushing over to her, stumbling as a heel snapped underneath

her. A cloaked man shoved her aside, and leaped on Bee. Choking sounds were heard over the grunts

and soft squishes of stabbed flesh. By now, almost all of the girls were subdued, those who had escaped

were broken and bleeding, running dazedly onto the middle of streets, getting in the way of speeding

cars. The tallest man walked slowly toward Kori, gun and switchblade held aloft. "Kori Anders. Come

with us." For once, she was speechless. The shorter of the two sighed frustratedly and reached for her

wrist. His touch woke her from her stupor, and Kori screamed and lashed out. "Get away! Get off of

me!" Quick as humanly possible, he twirled her around and wrapped his full arm span around her tiny

frame, enveloping her with pure muscle. Carefully so as not to harm her ironically enough, the dark

jacket guys dragged the poor birthday girl outside. There, they subdued her with a syringed sedative.

The last thing Kori saw before the world faded out was the inky black sky above her, disaster and

tragedy written permanently in the stars.


	3. She's So Gone

Days later, it seemed, Kori woke with a jolt, her legs chained to a metal chair. The smaller of the two

men who attacked her family stood before her. "Hello Kori. Welcome to X Incorporated, your local

agent academy." Shaking her head sleepily, Kori looked up at the man. "I don't understand. Why am I

here?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Because you need us. You possess a gift, and we

want to help you control that gift." Confusion was still apparent across her features. "A gift? I have no

talents. How can you help me harness something I don't have?" He chuckled, leaning over the back of

her chair. "You're only sixteen, you're parents wouldn't have told you yet," he began, speaking mostly

to himself. "Told me what?" This only caused him to chuckle to himself. "Oh Kori, you have no idea what

you're about to get into." Her eyes widened in fear, and she struggled against the bonds holding her.

"Who are you?" she screamed. "My name is-uh-Gray Richardson." "Well let me go Gray!" Gray shook

his head, folding his arms behind his back, and stood stiff. "I can't do that." "And why not?" Gray heard

the chains grinding viciously against the chair, and for a moment, feared it would break. "He still has to

train you." The grinding stopped. "Who's he?" asked Kori. "Me. Stone Victorson," a voice spoke

sarcastically from a corner in the room. "That was a pathetic cover up Dick. Ms. Kori, please excuse my

inexperienced protege, he's quite dim witted." A large African American man straightened his pristine

suit jacket, fiddling with the real-looking gold sleeve cuffs. "His real name is Richard Grayson. Seventeen,

surprisingly agile, yet ridiculously slow." Richard looked resentful of his mentor, probably due to the fact

that he was just addressed as a flexible idiot. "You can call him Dick." Kori noted that Richard was

frowning and starting to say something when-"My name is Victor Stone as you may as well know. I

brought you here to transform you into a Class-A agent." "Agent?" she raised an eyebrow. "I am not of

the agile type, nor can I do any fancy flips. I am quite worthless." Victor pulled out a gun, and pointed it

at his captive. "Then I'll just kill you." Again, Richard looked to interrupt, but was again silenced by a

severe blow to the kidney. "Shut up Dick. Darlin', you are a very pretty woman, we could use you as a

distraction during a mission. But incase of an emergency, I need to show you how to defend yourself."

drawled Victor. Hesitantly, she nodded and drew herself up in the chair. "I want to see your faces. I have

only been exposed to sunglasses and dark clothing. I want to see who will be training me." she

demanded. With a nod, Victor pulled off his aviators and thick black jacket, his dark brown eyes studying

Richard's reaction. Kori turned her attention to the protege, and her breath caught in her throat. Unlike

Victor who was tough-looking and cruel, Richard had soft blue eyes, and a slight figure that was mostly

muscle. He raised his head slowly, and his spiky raven hair fell into his eyes. Kori felt herself drawn to

him instantly, though felt slightly uncomfortable as she noticed his eyes raking her body. "Where will I

be sleeping?" she asked. Victor chuckled, his broad shoulders shaking up and down. "Random, but I

believe the Omega quarters would be sufficient. What say you Dick?" Richard glanced up, surprised.

"Yesterday you said my opinion didn't matter." "It doesn't, but you're wasting you breath so hopefully

you'll die sooner." The young man growled. "Screw you." Victor whipped around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." "Did you hear something Kori?" Victor asked, turning to her. "No." Richard looked at her

gratefully. "Let's get you to your room." Kori watched as Victor undid her bonds, tugging her up and over

to the door. "I can walk myself thank you." He only smiled. "But this way I can walk arm in arm with a

gorgeous woman." Pressing numbers on the keypad in front of her door, Richard ran a hand through his

hair and sighed. "It's open. Go ahead." he motioned her and Victor through. "Thank you." he whispered

to Kori before she disappeared inside.


End file.
